The Log and Bunny
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Katie goes out on a night walk and sees one of her teammates with a bunny. I thought it would be a cute new couple.KatiexDJ It was oringinally a one-shot, but if you want more, I could do that.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well it's my second TDI fic and as you may already know, it's about Katie and DJ. I know there not an official couple, but i just thought I should try something different. So, if it's not the best, I'm sorry, but I just hope you like it! Please comment, bad or good!**

* * *

Katie walked along the path that led to the outskirts of the woods. Sadie was sleeping like a log and Katie couldn't sleep. A few days ago when Duncan had scared her right out of her cabin, she ran as fast as she could until she came to this one log with a few trees around it and stayed there until she felt safe. Now it was her favorite secret place to be. SO secret, in fact, that she hadn't even told Sadie (which she was feeling wayy guilty about). She decided she might tell her later, but for now she just needed some quiet. She walked a little farther into the forest.

Funny, the woods never scared her. "It must be because……" she was cut short when she noticed the shadow of someone sitting on her log. She screamed. Loud. The mystery person looked up and started to emit things from all over its body. They let out a girly shriek even louder than Katie's. Wait….

She knew that scream anywhere.

"DJ?" she called. The shadow looked up.

"K-Katie? Is that you?"he asked.

"Ohhhh my gosh!" she said, running over to the log. "You scared me like, soooo bad! What were those things coming off of you?" she asked.

" Those were the forest birds." He said . "But, man, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to come here!" she said. She paused. "Wait, how did you find this place?" she asked, a little disappointed that her secret place had been found.

"Well, a few days ago, I saw a little bunny outside who looked lost. So, I followed him out here, and we became friends. Now I visit him every day to check on him." He smiled, patting the little ball of fluff.

"Oh my gosh! He's soooo cute!" she said, patting the bunny who nudged up to her.

"Hey man, I think he likes you!" DJ said smiling.

"Oh my gosh…I used to have a pet bunny too, but he-he………WAHHH!" she sat on the log and started to cry. The bunny looked up at her with its big eyes, then looked at DJ sadly.

"Hey, don't cry man, we can both share Bunny!" he said, his hand on Katie's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"R-really?" she said, eyes shining.

"Sure!" he said.

"Yayyy! We can be the mommy and dad!" she said, hugging her new pet. "Thanks, DJ!" she said, hugging him, then cuddling bunny. DJ smiled.

"No problem." He said, picking up Bunny. "Look, Bunny! Your new mommy!" he said, waving the rabbit's paws. So he and Katie stayed up all night talking with Bunny and each other until they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Katie awoke to the sight of DJ's back. She looked up. The sun was high in the sky.

"Oh my gosh, ohhh my gosh!" she said, waking up DJ. "We are gonna be like, soooo late!" she said.

"Oh, man, your right!" they both kissed Bunny goodbye before Katie grabbed his hand. DJ looked down and blushed and smiled all at once. They ran quickly back to camp, hand in hand.


	2. If There Was Ever A Time for A Katie

**Hey! So THANK YOu to everyone who has supported me! I reallllyy like it when I get comments! It maked me soo happy! And, I've decided, as long as I keep getting comments, I'll keep going for at least three more chapters! And, yes, the episode Dodgebrawl did inspire me to do a KatiexDJ!So, enjoy!**

* * *

Katie laid straight on her back looking up at the bunk above which held Sadie. Katie checked her watch every two minutes to see if it was time yet. They both agreed to meet at 11:30 when the camera crew were on their donut break. She checked again. Still twenty minutes to go. She sighed. She wondered what Bunny was doing. Maybe DJ was there already? She decided just to take a quick look outside.

Katie poked her head outside the door. She looked down the steps to see Bunny at the bottom. She walked down the stairs and picked him up.

"Bunny! Oh I was like, just thinking about you! Where's DJ?" she asked, looking around. Bunny then suddenly jumped out of her arms and hopped away.

"Bunny? Where are you going?" she asked. She followed Bunny all the way to the log in the woods, where Katie heard DJ's screams.

"DJ?! What's…." then she saw him standing on the log looking down.

"B-b-b-BUG!!" he screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a roach?" she looked at DJ. "Don't worry, I know what to do!" And with that, she made all kinds of various clicking and clacking sounds. She started walking away, and the roach folowed her. She walked a short distance until she came to a swift river. She stepped in it and continued clackig until the roach fell into the stream and was rushed away. DJ watched from behind a corner while holding Bunny. He ran up to her.

"Katie! What was that?" he asked, shocked. They sarted walking back.

"Well, like, when I was in second grade, sadie and me both had to do a project on the mating calls of the roach." She giggled.

"Wow, that was REALLY smart! Man, you saved Bunny's AND my lives. You're a hero, man!" he said.

"Aww, thanks." She said, blushing. Bunny nuzzled her. Someone finally thought she was smart! She hugged both of them. "I love you guys!" she said.

* * *

**So, I know it was short, but I have a really good idea for the next chapter! But give me your ideas on future chapters1 I'd love to hear them. Or just comment! Whatever makes you happy!:)**


	3. An AWESOME Gift

**Hello! So, first off, I'd thank ya'll for commenting! second, I'm trying to keep the chapters as cute a possible, but the NEXT chapter will be the longest and best chapter yet! So comment if you want it put up, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, DJ!" greeted Katie cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, hey Katie." He smiled. Bunny hopped over to her.

"Aww, hey Bunny!" she said as the little rabbit sniffed her legs. "Hey that tickles!" she giggled, picking up the little Bunny. She sat down on the log.

"Hey, Katie I was just thinking.." he said.

"What?" she said, tilting her head curiously. Bunny did the same.

"Well, maybe we could take Bunny to the beach." He suggested. Katie looked at him for a minute before releasing a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh, that would be the funnest thing ever!" she said. He smiled.

"But we gotta be careful. There are probably cameras around." He said.

"Right." She said. Bunny nodded. The beach was only a short walk away from the log, so it was fairly easy, but they still dodged quite a few cameras.

"We're here!" Katie said, jumping for joy.

"You did really good at sneaking past those cameras." DJ said. Bunny started sniffing the ground.

"Thanks, so did you." She said.

"Hey, I think Bunny likes it here already!" said DJ, pointing to Bunny. He was on his back and rolling in the water.

"Aww, he is just SOO cute!" she smiled. "We have the best bunny in the whole world!" she smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'll be right back." He said, heading towards the cabin. Katie waved goodbye then sat down in the sand with Bunny. She looked out towards the sea while she drew something absentmindedly with her finger.

"DJ is like, the best dad ever! Don't you think, Bunny?" she said. Bunny nodded. Katie looked down to see what she had been drawing. She blushed when she saw a heart with the words "KT and DJ". She heard footsteps from behind her and realized DJ was close. She quickly erased the heart with her foot and turned around. DJ walked up to her holding a small pink backpack.

"Here," he said handing her the bag "I made this for you. It's a bunnypack. This way, you can carry bunny wherever you go." He smiled. Katie gleamed at him.

"Oh my gosh, this was so thoughtful of you!!" Katie said hugging him as she put it on. He smiled. Bunny sniffed the sack then hopped inside. He popped his head out and wagged his stump of a tail. Then he curled up inside it and yawned. Katie looked back.

"Aw he's tired." She whispered.

"Yeah, let's take him home." DJ said. So Katie stood up and they walked back to the log, then back to the cabin.

"Wow, this was sooo much fun." She said, looking at DJ. He smiled.

"Yeah, we should do it again." He said. Katie hugged him then waved goodbye as she walked back in her cabin smiling. But little did she know someone had followed her in……


	4. Whatever You Do, Don't

**Ok, I'm gonna try to make tis short cause my battery is low. First, I'm sorry I haven't updated any other of my TDI fics I'm not gonna be able to until next Monday at the earliest cause my two best friends are coming over. Second, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO COMMENT! I hope you've stuck with me!! Third, this chapter is a litle more sad then the rest but it had to happen! So please review and all that stuff that make me want chocolate! I LOVE HERSHEY PARK!! I just went there. But, anyway, here!**

* * *

Katie sat on her bunk looking at the pink pack she'd gotten last night. Why would DJ make this for her? It's not like she was anyone special.

"Katie, come on or you'll miss your turn to use the bathroom. And you know how long Heather takes!" Sadie said, sticking her head in the door.

"Ok, like chill, I'll be there in a minute." Katie said, turning her head back down to the pack. Sadie looked at it.

"Hey, like, what's that?" she asked. Katie panicked for a moment.

"Oh, it's just…….something I sewed." she said. Sadie put her hands on her hips.

"And you like….didn't make me a cool pack?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I….I ran out of yarn." She sighed. Sadie softened.

"Oh, well that's okay!" she smiled. "But, seriously, hurry up!" she said, rushing out the door. Katie sighed. She felt really guilty about telling lies to Sadie. She would have to talk to DJ about that later. But now she really needed to go. She ran out the door, leaving the pack on the floor to be grabbed later.

LATER AT THE DOGEBALL CHALLENGE……..

Katie stood with the pack on her back, listening to the rules. She wondered if she should wear the pack while playing. It seemed it had gotten heavier since this morning. Maybe someone had put something in it by accident. As Chris finished she sat down on the bleachers with DJ.

"Hey so does it fit alright?" DJ asked. Katie turned to him.

"Oh my gosh I totally love it!" said Katie. DJ smiled.

"Yeah, it looks good on your back……I mean on you….you look.." he blushed. Katie giggled. She took it off.

"I think something's in here.." she said, putting it on her lap. She put her hand in and felt something furry then wet. She screamed, but DJ covered her mouth so no one would notice, and luckily, no one did. The pack slipped out of her lap and fell a short distance to the floor, revealing a white puff ball. DJ and Katie stared at it for a moment.

"Bunny?!" they both said.

"Why is he in your pack?" asked DJ.

"Oh my gosh he must have like, snuck in my cabin last night!" she said, picking up her pack with Bunny inside. She held up a finger to her mouth. "Shh, Bunny, don't make any noise. If they find you we're gonna be in like, soo much trouble." Bunny opened his eyes wide and jumped back in the pack.

"Oh, Bunny what are we gonna do with you?" Katie said, shaking her head.

"Man, we gotta make sure nothing happens to him." said DJ. He turned to her. "Listen, one of us has to stay with Bunny while the other goes out." He said. Katie nodded.

"Hey, um, sorry to interrupt but we NEED YOU OUT ON THE COURT!" said Courtney. Katie looked back at DJ before going out to the court.

ABOUT 20 DOGEBALL FILLED MINUTES LATER

Katie watched as the balls flew across the court. One hit DJ right in the face. She cringed. She really wanted to help, but she had to stay with Bunny. DJ came to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I can go on." He smiled weakly.

"You can? Because we really need both of you out there now." Courtney said, putting her hands on her hips. Without letting them respond, she pushed them out into the court.

"Wait!" said Katie, running back. She picked up her pack gently and handed it to Sadie.

"Sadie, I need you to hold this while I'm out there. Please don't let anything happen to it and DON'T open it." she said. She left before Sadie could ask anything. Sadie looked down at the pack and wondered why Katie didn't want her to open it.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE ROUND

Katie watched as some of her teammates were knocked down. She would've been more in the game if she didn't have to look over at Sadie every ten seconds. She thought what would happen if a ball hit Bunny. But she shook it off and turned back to the game. She watched as one nearly hit DJ.

Katie picked up a ball and tossed it to Tyler, their new game plan. He fired and missed, yet again, and hit Chef. Another ball was tossed to him he spun round and round, and then released it toward the bleachers full of their team. Katie gasped and squinted her eyes, hoping it would hit the wall. It whirled faster and faster, then smacked into Sadie's head, causing her to fall back. The pack slipped down and had a long fall to the ground. DJ and Katie ran over. Even though she cared about Bunny, she needed to check on her friend. Sadie sat up.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Katie said, running up to Sadie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, rubbing her head. Katie smiled then ran over to where DJ was with Bunny. He held Bunny in his arms for a minute before Bunny slipped out and hopped into the court.

"Bunny!" DJ shouted. Bunny looked around, confused. Everyone stopped and stared except Owen, who threw one last ball. It bounced on the floor once before nailing Bunny.

"Oh my gosh!" said Katie, running out to get him.

"Freeze!" said Chris. Katie stopped running. "We have a dangerous wild animal situation!" Chris said. Chef ran out of a door then came back in an orange jumpsuit carrying a net. He edged towards Bunny. Bunny pricked up its ears and Chef cringed. Then, in one swift move he caught up Bunny in a net. Bunny looked back at them and frowned. Chef started to walk out the door. DJ and Katie ran after him, but just got slammed in the face by the door. Katie turned sadly to Chris.

"Wh-where are you taking him?" she sobbed.

"Well, Chef's probably taking him to his hut to do some random thing with it." Chris said. Katie cried.

"Why can't you just release him?" said DJ.

"Because, once they know where we are they'll wanna come back for some free grub." Chris said.

"No! You can't! You can't take Bunny away!" Katie cried.

"Yeah, man! Animals have rights!" said DJ. Chris shrugged and walked away, leaving a circle of campers around the crying duo. When everyone had cleared out, Sadie came up to the crying Katie, hands on her hips.

"Like, ok, Katie what is going on?" Sadie said.

"Sadie, I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Bunny." said Katie, putting he hands on Sadie's shoulders. She turned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, if you were my REAL friend you would have told me." Sadie said.

"I'm sorry, Sadie, I was gonna tell you I just wanted to be alone sometimes." said Katie.

"Then why does HE know about it!" Sadie said, looking at DJ.

"No-Sadie, he was just there one night and…" Sadie put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it, girl!" she said. Katie became teary.

"But Sadie.."

"Don't but Sadie me! We are so not BFFFL's anymore!"

"Sadie…."

"No! Go cry to your boyfriend!" Sadie said as she stomped away angrily. Katie blushed for a moment then put her head in her hands. DJ kneeled beside her.

"Don't worry, we'll get Bunny back." said DJ, patting her on the back. Katie looked up.

"S-seriously?" she said.

"Yeah, Bunny has rights! And I hate to see you cry." He blushed. She hugged him.

"I'll do whatever it takes." she smiled.

**Ok I'm sorry it hads to happen, right? But now I have two endings in mind one is REALLY deppresing at first but the ending is ULTIMATLY cute! The second is cute from start to finish! So, i need your help on writing my (MAYBE!!) last chapter! PLease!**


End file.
